The invention relates to a clamp and clamping arrangement for holding a workpiece to a work surface.
The prior art is replete with clamps for holding a workpiece to a workbench of the type wherein a main support arm is inserted into an aperture formed in a workbench. Typical of the prior art, is a clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 299,776 wherein a cam actuated by a lever operates on an inclined surface to generate the pressure needed to hold a workpiece to a work surface. U.S. Pat. No. 102,487 discloses a similar device using a lever operated eccentric cam for developing the pressure of the clamp. Still another bench clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 27,592 wherein the main support arm is placed in the aperture of a workbench. Here, a threaded member coacts with a pivoted lever arm to develop the pressure needed to hold the workpiece against the work surface.
The above prior art device all require members having complicated contours and are assembled of odd-shaped pieces which undoubtedly are difficult and expensive to manufacture.